The Talga Store
The Travelling Salesmon, Talga, has opened up his very own shop. Should you ever see him anywhere on Azeroth, he would be kind enough to let you browse his goods. Currencies Talga sells items in two different currencies: Gold and Talga Coins. Talga Coins are earned from multiple events * Buying items for Silver and Gold * Completing quests Talga offers to trade Talga Coins for valuable combat items. On Sale Talga sells many different types of goods, some more expensive than others. Potions and First Aid Non-Combat Accessories Treasures Golden Hearthstone Cards Equipment Slots Talga offers to upgrade your Backpack, Wallet and Utility Belt, increasing their size or giving them a special effect. The Grill Using the high-technology of the grill, Talga prepares various meals for anyone willing to stop by his shop, for a cost of course. Should he gain enough gold, Talga upgrades the Grill, allowing better effects from foods, more servings and a bigger variaty of dishes. This is the current state of the Grill. The food can only be eaten outside of combat, and with each rank, the health restored increases. The Menu becomes bigger with each rank, bringing more and more dishes to the table and better moods to the families. = The Talga Club For only 20 Silver, you can join the Talga Club! Being a member of the club means you gain notifications about all things Talga and allows you to find him faster. Becoming a member of the Club also lets you gather points from purchases. Should you gain enough points, your membership rank levels up, allowing for perks that can be used in the Talga Store. News 18.10.2015: Added Scarlet Hammer of the Judge (Treasure), Aotona's Feather (Accessory) and made Eye of Adaegus an Equipment piece. 19.10.2015: Recharged Gryphon Rider's Stormhammer now costs 6 TC and adds an additional 1 damage to your first attack. 24.10.2015: Talga's Health Potion and Talga's Bandage are renamed to McLee Health Potion and McLee Bandage respectavly. 31.10.2015: Eye of Adaegus is now a Class Item for Mystic and increases the Spell Power Capacity by 1. 3.11.2015: In honour of the Grim Patron Warrior, Lost Axe of The Commander and Grim Mug of the Patron have been added to the store. They are both epic equipment. 28.11.2015: Lucky Charm of Bom'Bay has been made unavailable for now. 1.12.2015: The Non-combat Accessories are now properly called "Non-Combat Accessory" on the store menu. 8.12.2015: Added Bracelet of Power, Crescent Earpiece and Sapphire Necklace to the Jewelry section; Arcane Scope and Peacemaker XL3 to the Treasure section and Salvage-Master 3000 to the Equipment section. 13.12.2015: Due to the recent change to G.R.E.A.S.E, all trinkets are now Accessories. In addition Talga now sells Wallet, Backpack and Utility Belt slots. 19.12.2015: With the huge money gained from the recent Winters Veil Market, Talga was able to buy an upgrade to The Grill. It now can hold 4 food at a time. Also Cheesy Cheesebread and Neat Ham have been added to the menu. 1.01.2016: Potions and First Aid goods now can be bought for Silver instead of Talga Coins. Notes and Trivia * The Talga Store is greatly inspired by Beedle's Shop from the Legend of Zelda series. A lonely merchant travels the world, selling unique items that help the hero out. In some games he even has his own club which the main character can join to gain perks. * Although the store is named after the Travelling Salesmon, Talga considers his Loyal Raptor mount equally as important in the business, as he wouldn't get anywhere without him. * Many of the Talga Store items on sale have refrences to something else.